


la vie en rose

by cynphonium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Other, POV Alternating, POV Second Person, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynphonium/pseuds/cynphonium
Summary: [ various! miraculous ladybug x reader ] fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, she's a part-time superhero who just can't catch a break.





	la vie en rose

**act one. the beginning of dreams**

**❝** adieu, bright moonlight on the green grass, blue nights all spangle with stars. adieu, my darling: i kiss you with all my soul ** **❞****

[ thomas astruc ]

© cynphonium | 2019


End file.
